


Yes

by NotSoCoolKid



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, M/M, Skeleton Pregnancy (Undertale), im a mild sinner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2019-01-01 02:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12147060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSoCoolKid/pseuds/NotSoCoolKid
Summary: [Enter witty summary here]





	Yes

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually kinda bad because I based it from a roleplay I had forever ago.

Blue yawned quietly as he was woken up by someone knocking on the door. He wasn't expecting anyone to be over, and usually his boyfriend would tell him before dropping in.

Unbeknownst to him, Red was there, a small basket with a few chocolates and a couple other sweets he'd gotten his hands on. Red held the basket by the handle in one hand, the other stuffed in his jacket pocket, fidgeting with a small black box.

Lately, Blue had been acting odd. The smaller skeleton had been quieter and getting sick often, and Red hoped his get week basket would help at least a little.

Unknown completely to Red, Blue was pregnant with his child. Blue hadn't wanted to tell Red yet, because he was frightened that Red would leave him. They'd never talked about children before.

He heaved himself out of the spot he'd taken for his own, cursing himself for sitting in his older brothers spot, where the couch dipped down constantly. He fixed his shirt back into place, hand briefly rubbing his belly.

Blue opened the door, perking up at the sight of his lover. To Red, the littler skeleton looked adorable. A way too big teeshirt that was obviously his brothers, and a pair of seemingly new sweatpants, untied.

"hey, babe. can I come in? I got ya a few things." He asked, holding the basket up. Blue laughed quietly, nodding as he opened the door more.

"You don't have to ask, silly!" Blue smiled, and Red hurried inside. Blue closed the front door, humming.

His back ached and his feet were sore but he didnt feel bad with Red here.

He went to sit beside Red on the couch, but his movement was intercepted by a pair of arms gently wrapping around his chest, leading him to settle on Reds lap.

The gift basket was forgotten on the floor.

Red pressed gentle kisses to the back of Blues neck, causing the other to quietly purr.

That is, until Reds hands traveled down to rest over his belly. Blue tensed a bit at the feeling, and Red opened his eyes once it clicked his hands weren't resting on a flat stomach. He quickly checked Blue, finding the second, tiny soulling floating. It was almost impossible to spot, with Blues magic swirling around it, and the tether connecting it to Blues soul.

"...blue? are you.." Red trailed off into a shocked silence, eye sockets wide.

Without hesitation, Blue shook his head quickly, "N-no! Why would you think _that_?" He yelped, trying to relax again.

Red cupped Blues cheek, turning his head to look at him, "dont lie.. is it mine?" He needed to know. It most likely wouldn't change his answer of staying with Blue, but he wanted to know.

It didnt take long for Blue to burst into tears and nod, choking back sobs, "you dont- you don't have to stay if you don't want too.." He whimpered, turning away again.

Red hesitated, before grinning some and hugging Blue tightly, leaning a bit to press kisses to Blues face, "are you kiddin!? I wouldn't leave for the world, Blue!" He laughed, tears dotting his sockets, "youre makin me a _dad_  Blue.." He looked utterly delighted.

At the assurance he _wasnt_ being broken up with, Blue sniffled, laughing weakly as he turned and hugged Red.

They sat together like that, Red just content to hold Blue close with a hand on the others belly.

  
Around ten minutes later, Red finally remembered why he'd come over in the first place. He shifted, gently moving Blue to the couch to stand up.

Blue had actually been lightly dozing off, when moved. He opened his eyes and looked at Red, confused.

After a deep breath, Red stuffed a hand into his jacket pocket, playing with the box once more, before getting down onto his knees.

It took a moment for him to remember to shift position to a kneeling state, though.

He pulled the box out and opened it. A nice, silver band rested in it. Nothing fancy, but he'd managed to get it engraved with their initials.

He held it out, looking mildly nervous. "Blue.. Will you make me the happiest skeleton around and marry me?" His voice cracked and he sounded mildly unsure, but that was because he didnt know how Blue would respond.

A few seconds later and Blue was in tears, sobbing quietly, rubbing his eyes.

Panicked, thinking he messed up, Red snapped the box shut and moved over, "Y-you don't gotta say yes if ya don't wanna- I'm sorry-!" He fretted over Blue, worried.

After he'd finished speaking, Blue whined out a laugh, before pulling Red into a kiss, breaking it when he started to giggle again.

"..b..blue? You okay?" Red mumbled, unsure of what to do. Once second Blue was sobbing and the next he's laughing. What the hell?

It took a moment for the little skeleton to calm down, but after a few short breaths he did.

"I.. I forgot to say yes.." He mumbled, only just now getting embarrassed.

Red blinked, before snorting, laughing softly. He rested his head on Blues shoulder, pulling him closer.

"Damn, baby Blue. ya had me scared." He chuckled, turning his head to kiss Blue on the cheek.

He reopened the box, pulling the band out gently. He held it over, and Blue held his hand out. Red slid the band in place, then just held Blues hand.

"..i know it ain't much, but-" red attempted to beat himself up over not getting a fancy ring. Key word: Attempted.

Blue hushed him, looking him in the eyes, "I don't care if its just a band, Red. It means everything you want it to mean." He leaned forewards, bumping his forehead on Reds. "..besides, you've never been extravagant or over complicated.. I'd be worried if you got be a big fancy ring with dozens of meanings behind it."

Red smiled, relaxing some. He kissed Blue, free hand resting over the others belly.

Red finally had his happy ending. And he couldn't be more content with it.


End file.
